marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jason Macendale Jr. (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = Jason Philip Macendale, Sr. (father); Patricia Macendale (mother, deceased); unnamed ex-wife | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 210 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Freelance terrorist/assassin | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Boston, Massachusetts | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Steve Ditko | First = | Death = Spider-Man: Hobgoblin Lives #1 | HistoryText = Jack O'Lantern The CIA recruited Jason Macendale while he was attending undergraduate class is at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. He enlisted in the Marines and became a fighter pilot. Upon discharge from the Marines, Macendale began active service as a field agent in the Asian theatre. However, his methods and tactics soon provided too brutal and extreme for his superiors to tolerate. Seeking employment elsewhere, Macendale embarked on a career as an international mercenary. Eventually evaluating his craft to a precise science, he adopted distinctive costing of Jack O'Lantern to help promote his accomplishments to prospective employers. Hobgoblin He later salvaged the Hobgoblin's Battlewagon and became the fourth person to don the costume of the Hobgoblin. After losing fights with Spider-Man and the Green Goblin, Macendale took advantage of the Inferno crisis by following several demons back to their lair and confronting their demonic lord, N'Astirh. Macendale wanted enough power to defeat his enemies, and offered his soul to N'Astirh in exchange for such power. When N'Astirh stopped laughing, the demon lord decided that Macendale's effrontery was worth something even if his soul wasn't, and had him possessed. This gave Macendale the physical strength he craved, coupled with superhuman speed and endurance. Unfortunately, the demon who possessed him proved to be incompatible, and the two fought many a battle for control of Macendale's physical form until the demon literally ripped away from its human host and began a separate existence as the Demogoblin. He was later killed by Roderick Kingsley, the original Hobgoblin, who returned from retirement to claim his mantle. | Powers = * Macendale possesses no superhuman abilities, but is a military trained to master of most known forms of hand-to-hand combat and the martial arts. * Extremely agile, Macendale is an above average gymnastics ability, strength, and endurance. * Macendale has received extensive CIA sponsored flight training, which includes single and multi engine propeller and jet aircraft, a helicopter, gyrocopter, and hang gliding qualifications. * Also has extensive training in the fields of electrical engineering and physical sciences. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Jack O'Lantern employs numerous types of custom designed a grenades including anaesthetic, lachrymatory, regurgitant gas, smoke, and concussion grenades. Jack O'Lantern wears a complete body armor made of metal-covered, multi segment Kevlar panels, incorporating a rigid, articulated shell which can resist a 7 lb. bazooka anti-gun warhead. Jack O'Lantern's head is covered by a bulletproof helmet with an internal, 3 hour, compressed air supply and is equipped with telescopic infrared image intensifiers for seeing in the dark. The base of the helmet is equipped with a fine network of pin holes which maintained a low temperature flame ("stage-fire": a low density flame used safely on stage to simulate fire) their rings around his head at all times. The air supply cools the interior of the helmet semi-adiabatically through expansion. | Transportation = (as Jack O'Lantern) Floating Disc (as Hobgoblin) Hobgoblin's Battlewagon, Goblin Glider | Weapons = As Jack O'Lantern he was equipped with wrist blasters, which incorporate high-frequency electric transducers that can deliver a long-range shot (effective range: 35 ft). Henchmen Babyface (Earth-616) "Babyface" was a henchmen Jason used to search for Silver SableAmazing Spider-Man Vol 1 279 | Notes = | Trivia = His American citizenship was revoked when he enlisted in the army of a foreign power. | Links = * Marvel Directory * Article on Hobgoblin (Macendale) }} Category:Goblins Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Killed by Hobgoblin Category:Calypso Serum Category:Gymnasts Category:Darkhawk Villains Category:Sleepwalker Villains Category:Machine Man Villains Category:Ben Reilly Villains